


More than sex

by irefusetoanswer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Endgame, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Martinski, Mieczysław, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Stydia, True Love, blowjob, lydia martin - Freeform, sex and in love, stiles stilinski - Freeform, stydia is endgame, stydia martinski, stydia martinski is endgame, stydia porn, stydia sex, they are more than sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irefusetoanswer/pseuds/irefusetoanswer
Summary: Stydia sex and some fluff in the end.





	

His long slender fingers are entering her wet heat, and he smirks. He is fingering the love of his life.

 

Moaning, she tells him she loves him.

This encourages him to go faster. And he does.

She arches her back, and her breathing intensifies. "Fucking hell, Stiles"

He smiles against her pussy lips. He loves making her come undone. Stiles presses his lips against her clit, continuing to finger her. "Mmh, you taste so good, Martin."

Lydia is trying to stop herself from screaming. It feels amazing. She needs to come.

 

She grabs his hair and tries to press him closer, but he resists. Of course, he is stronger than her.

"Oh, desperate huh?" Stiles says, smirking at her, still fingering her.

"Shut up" she groans.

"You want me to fuck you so bad, don't you?" he says, arching his fingers, it's the best thing ever. "Do it again", she says beggingly.

 

Surprising, Stiles obeys, and bangs his fingers hard inside of her, arching them even more than before.

Lydia's eyes widens with pleasure, but Stiles keeps her on the edge.

An "uuunnngh" sound escapes her lips, and she can't wait anymore.

"Stiles... please"

"Please what, babe?"

"Me"  
"You... what?"

He always does that. Trying to make her say the exact thing she wants, even though he fucking knows.

"For fucks sake" Lydia hisses.

"Language, Lyds" he says teasingly.

"Don't act like you don't say worse stuff when your cock is in my mouth", she answers.

 

His cock twitches, but he pulls his fingers out, and completely pulls away from her.

"What the hell are you doing?" she says loud enough for anyone in the house to hear.

Her pussy is dripping with need, and his fingers and lips are soaked with her juices.

 

His cock is rock-hard, and his boxers are still on. Irritating Lydia, she stands up and removes them quickly.

Stiles attempts to say something dirty, like he always does when they have sex, well except for the first time. The first time they had sex, he was all puppy like, and let her take control. No one she had been with ever let her take control. He was like that a lot, but the more they had sex, the more confident he became. But sometimes he was still just that boy who has had a crush on her for as long as they both can remember. Sometimes he can be the dirtiest sexiest man, and sometimes he can be a little innocent puppy. She loves all of that so much. Sometimes he lets her take control, and sometimes he takes control. Amazing.

 

But before he can say anything, she wraps her lips around his throbbing cock. "Oh lord I-..fuck" he stammers.

Lydia bobs up and down, coating his cock with her spit, making it easier to suck.

Whilst sucking him, her hand is playing with his balls, while her other hand is stroking the part of his cock that isn't inside her mouth.

Stiles' knees go weak, and no one else can make him feel the way that she does.

 

His legs are trembling, but he doesn't care. He grabs her head, and pulls her all the way down, his cock hitting the back of her throat. He can feel her breathing through her nose, and he has no idea why but it turns him on so much he starts fucking her mouth. Lydia groans and bobs her head is rhythm to his thrusts. She stops him, taking as much of his member as she can, down her throat.

 

She doesn't even gag. Oh God, she doesn't even gag!

Even though he had had sex with her many many many times, this only occurs to him now, and as the realization hits him, it's too much for him to handle.

"Oh God Lydia, I'm gonna fucking come!" he warned her, but he couldn't stop.

So he shot load after load down her throat.

She just kept deepthroating, and sucking harder and harder, swallowing every single drop.

 

"Fuck, I'm so sorry" he said, after he came down from his high.

"It's okay, Stiles"

"No.. I-I didn't even get to fuck you and that's what you wanted.. I teased you trying to make it a good round for you, but I ended up coming before you did.. and I forced my cock down your throat.. I-I hurt you."

Lydia just looked at him, smiling softly. "Stiles, baby, seriously, it's okay." she said reassuringly.

"I-it is?" he stuttered.

"Yes." she said while leaning in.

"And you didn't force your cock down my throat. I wanted it too." she added.

He chuckled, and kissed her softly, showing the puppy in him. "God, I love you" he whispered against her lips.

 

"I love you too" she said, resting her hands on his neck.

Pulling her into a hug, he played with her hair, admiring her strawberry blonde curls. "And I love your hair" he blurted out.

She giggled, pulling away from his embrace, still touching his neck. "I love your eyes", he continued.

Lydia's smile widened. "I love your lips, your smile" he said, touching them lightly. "I love your hands", taking her hands in his. Embracing them. She looked into his eyes. He was so soft.

"I love your body, I love your soul" he sounded like he was a poet.

"I love _you_ " he finished his speech.

Stiles smiled at her, and she smiled back, tearing up. "Nobody has ever told me any of those things..."

"I have now"

"Yeah.. you have." she said, pulling him into bed, and he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, cuddling her.

 

Because those two, they are more than sex.


End file.
